


Let Me Count the Ways I Love You

by Perfect_criminal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fear, Fluff and Angst, Galaxy Garrison, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Song Lyrics, They are so stupidly in love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_criminal/pseuds/Perfect_criminal
Summary: Широ и Кит отсчитывают последние часы перед полётом на Керберос: Широ ужасно поёт, а Кит осознаёт всё то, что он любит.





	Let Me Count the Ways I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Me Count the Ways I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506531) by [midnightflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightflame/pseuds/midnightflame). 



> As always my heart belongs to midnightflame
> 
> Огромное спасибо моим бетам Loks и theotterone
> 
> Старшему офицерскому составу "Бесстыдника"

Киту многое приходит на ум, когда дело касается любви, что уже неплохо, принимая во внимание тот факт, что мир никогда не был к нему особенно щедр. На самом деле, кажется, мир наслаждается, забирая у него всё, что может, и наблюдая, как он продолжает карабкаться наверх с грузом потерь. Много лет назад это разожгло в его душе огонек негодования, который ярко вспыхнул, как только он поступил в Гарнизон: с новой силой и злостью.  
  
И это был далеко не праведный огонь. Это была безрассудная злость, кричащая всему миру: «да пошёл ты нахуй со своими проблемами!»   
  
И вот однажды он ударил, желая оставить метку на ком-то, точно так же, как мир оставил метку на нём, и эти старания привели его в спальню Широ. Всё закончилось лекцией, горячо слетающей с губ Широ, и свирепо болящей правой скулой.   
  
Потому что Широ не сдерживал удары, когда это было по-настоящему важно. Впоследствии Кит довольно быстро это понял.  
  
Но он любит ту их встречу, потому что впервые в жизни кто-то посмотрел на него так, как будто он стоил больше, чем твердил весь мир, а стоил он, по мнению большинства людей, совсем немногого. Они считали, что он мало может измениться, и цена ему грош, случайно оставшийся на развлечения. Но Широ рассердился. Нет, он пришёл в ярость, и не потому что Кит разбил ему губу всего лишь за то, что тот попался под горячую руку. Широ отчитывал его за пустую трату потенциала, хотя Киту еще и не выпадало возможности показать, на что он способен.  
  
Впервые в жизни Кит подумал, что, возможно, в мире есть кто-то, кто не судит о людях по их личному делу или репутации. Широ просто видел самого человека.  
  
И теперь Кит не может не смотреть, потому что это ещё кое-что его любимое - то, как улыбается Широ, когда он удовлетворён. Это ленивая полуулыбка, которая до краёв наполняется теплотой любящего сердца. Его волосы растрёпаны, чёлка зачёсана назад, открывая лицо, а взгляд беззастенчиво скользит по линии тела Кита, как по только что завоёванному побережью. Флаг водружён, отметины оставлены, имя выцарапано на коже официальным заявлением. И когда Кит понимающе ему ухмыляется, с вызовом во взгляде, бесстыдно приподняв бровь, Широ смеётся без сожалений.  
  
Кит любит и этот звук тоже. Потому что Широ не знает полумер в любви.  
  
Кончики пальцев скользят вверх по его позвоночнику сплошной неразрывной линией, начиная от центра спины, и заставляют Кита выгнуться, напоминая о только что полученном и доставленном наслаждении. Он прижимается ближе, пока, наконец, не устраивается под боком у Широ, головой над его сердцем и обхватив его левой рукой поперёк груди. Широ осторожно вдыхает и выдыхает, не вздрагивая от прикосновения. Мягко и легко, с полным смирением.  
  
\- Когда ты должен уйти?  
  
Широ тихонько откашливается, как будто не ожидал подобного вопроса и теперь ему необходимо согнать мысли с языка, прежде чем он сможет дать хоть какое-то подобие ответа. Это шёпот безмолвной тревоги, говорящей Киту, что есть вещи, которые всё ещё могут напугать Широ, и что некоторые из них носят его собственное имя.  
  
Но он любит и это, потому что таким образом понимает: им дорожат. Так он понимает, что под маской солдата даже Широ может оказаться во власти своего сердца.  
  
Кит проводит ногой по ноге Широ под простынями, переплетая их конечности, и сжимает пальцы в кулак на его груди, и ждёт, когда слова наберут достаточно веса, чтобы быть произнесёнными.   
  
\- Через четыре часа. Тогда у меня ещё останется достаточно времени, чтобы вернуться и немного поспать перед последним инструктажем.  
  
Так скоро. Кажется, будто им никогда не хватает времени, и Киту есть что сказать об этом, но он не может. Или не скажет, потому что самого Широ и так достаточно для него, пожалуй даже больше, чем он по-настоящему того заслуживает, потому что порой он всё ещё слышит, как мир шепчет ему: ты всё ещё должен доказать, чего стоишь. И есть Широ, ведущий пальцами по его спине с рассеянной нежностью, которая для него как ножом по сердцу, как будто он должен напоминать себе о том, что жив, а потом накладывать стежки на рану, чтобы не истечь кровью насмерть.   
  
Широ – лучшая его часть, и это он тоже любит. Потому что это не умаляет того, кто он есть сам, хотя многие сказали бы обратное, но позволяет понять: впереди Кита ждут ещё большие вершины, которые он должен покорить. Что он более чем способен сделать это.  
  
Ему просто нужно ещё немного времени.  
  
«Вещи собраны… И я готов к отъезду…»*  
  
Кит чувствует, как сжимается сердце, посылая ударную волну боли по всей груди.  
  
«Я стою здесь, у твоей двери…»  
  
Широ устраивается подбородком на макушке Кита, и его голос звучит мягко, и надломлено, и поёт он достаточно невпопад, чтобы сделать всю эту ситуацию ужасно трогательной. Но боль всё ещё отдаётся рикошетом в лёгких, делая попытку вдохнуть практически невозможной, Кит даже не может сделать вид, что всё в порядке. Что-то шепчет ему побороть это чувство, что нет на свете ничего, ради чего стоило бы плакать, разбиваться на мелкие кусочки, оставшиеся переливаться, как стекло под солнцем. Что-то ещё подсказывает ему, что он уже пал, и Кит знает, что это правда, хоть ее и сложно принять, а правда заключается в том, что тут и сражаться было не с чем с самого начала.  
  
Ни даже с этой пульсирующей болью, разрастающейся в его душе, той самой, которая говорит ему: завтрашний день принесёт только боль.  
  
«Не хочется будить тебя, чтобы попрощаться…»  
  
Кончики пальцев впиваются в грудь Широ, но это не мешает песне плыть по его губам, всё так же невпопад, но при этом настолько красиво. Только влечет руку Широ с края матраса туда, где пальцы Кита впиваются в его кожу. Один за другим Широ распрямляет их, по одному пальцу с каждым новым словом:  
  
«Но занимается рассвет…»  
  
Один за другим он переплетает пальцы с пальцами Кита.  
  
\- Ты совершенно не умеешь петь.  
  
Он говорит это смеясь. Только веселье, вплетённое в звук его голоса, не яркое, словно золото, а скорее серебряное, как тяжелые грозовые тучи, несущие за собой дождь. Звук, который должен был раздаться следом, застревает в горле. Кит прогоняет комок в горле ещё одним смешком и ненавидит себя за то, как тот рвано срывается с его губ, будто оставляя после себя порезы.   
  
Широ мягко хмыкает над ним, напевая ещё несколько строчек, а потом продолжает:  
  
«Так поцелуй меня и улыбнись мне…»  
  
\- Совершенно ужасно, - бормочет Кит, без тени раздражения в голосе, и зарывается лицом в плечо Широ.  
  
Потому что он любит это… Любит.  
  
Потому что пение далеко от идеала, но каждая частичка этого момента принадлежит ему до боли, проникающей в самые кости.  
  
«О, детка, я так не хочу уезжать», - шепчет Широ ему в висок.  
  
И есть в этой строчке какая-то честность и боль, оттого как надламывается голос Широ на последних словах. Одна простая запинка – наполненная правдой, любовью, потерей.  
  
\- Ненавижу тебя, - бормочет Кит, но его слова едва слышны, такие же пустые и бессмысленные, как те воздушные шары, которые они обычно надували по большим праздникам в Гарнизоне. Он позволяет миру погрузиться в темноту, закрыв глаза, пока рука Широ перемещается с его спины на макушку. И в это время, пока пальцы Широ медленно и осторожно перебирают его волосы, он тихо напевает песню, которая разбивает Киту сердце.  
  
Каждая нота крадёт ещё один кусочек. Каждым прикосновением Широ снова возвращает его на место.  
  
Кит чувствует, как на глазах проступают слёзы, цепляясь за ресницы, знает, что они катятся по его щекам, по носу и капают прямо на кожу Широ. Но он не позволяет себе всхлипнуть, удерживая этот звук запертый в горле, пока он не начинает гореть солнечным ожогом. Он отказывается давать право голоса тем страхам, которые всегда чувствовали себя как дома в его душе.  
  
Тем самым, которые дают начало его кошмарам. Тем самым, которым он не может позволить взять верх, только ни в этом.  
Пальцы Широ продолжают ласкать его по волосам, и когда он поёт следующую строчку, его голос звучит приглушённо в висок Кита, тихий и полный желания, низкий от обещания:  
  
«Когда я вернусь, надену тебе на палец обручальное кольцо…»  
  
Что-то разбивается у Кита в груди, падая с резким грохотом, и все его нутро заполняется серебряными щепками эмоций, которые наверняка оставят после себя шрамы, попытайся он от них избавиться. Воздух застревает в лёгких, глаза режет, а на губах соль, горькая и тёплая, и всё в этот самый момент так восхитительно неправильно, и ужасающе правильно одновременно.  
  
\- Ты вернёшься…  
  
Он крепче сжимает пальцы Широ, и тянет их руки к своей груди, где его сердце лихорадочно трепещет от мыслей о жизни, которая у него всё ещё осталась.  
  
\- Нет ада глубокого и тёмного настолько, чтобы удержал меня оттого, чтобы вернуться к тебе…  
  
Кит рвано смеётся:  
  
\- Никто добровольно не подписывается на прогулку в ад.  
  
\- Ну, может, все не настолько плохо, - шепчет Широ, его голос тихий, но есть что-то невероятно уютное в его усталой хрипотце, и у Кита внутри всё наливается теплом. Потому что он любит, когда Широ такой человечный рядом с ним. – Но тебя не будет рядом, а это для меня вполне себе ад.  
  
Кит кивает, прижимаясь губами к костяшкам пальцев Широ.  
  
\- Ты только попробуй не вернуться домой, Такаши.  
  
\- Да, сэр.

**Author's Note:**

> *Широ поёт песню из вот этой сцены фильма "Армагеддон"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_SN7sLORnYQ
> 
> Приходите к нам в новое соо Широ и Кита на дайри http://shirokeith.diary.ru/


End file.
